


Motherly Assassination

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Dating, F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: Lena and Kara are in the middle of a date when an assassin sent by Lillian comes for Kara. Thing is, she's not the one who ends up with bullets in her.





	Motherly Assassination

Kara and Lena were going on their fifth date today and things were going great. The two were having so much fun, especially recently since they’ve had more time to go out, and neither of them thought the day could get any better.

They were right, of course, because the day only got _worse._

“I can’t believe you’re eating a salad at a fast food restaurant,” Kara says, looking displeased and scrunching up her nose.

Lena shrugs with a smile on her face, “It’s never wrong to be healthy, Kara, you should try it some time.”

Kara snorts and mumbles, “Over my dead body.”

Lena hears her but doesn’t say anything, simply shaking her head.

That’s when the shots go off.

The first bullet hits Kara but surprisingly no one notices. She reaches over and grabs hold of Lena, pulling her under the table.

Bewildered, Lena shouts, “Kara, what’s going on?”

Kara tries to act as if she wasn’t just shot and as if this isn’t an assassination meant for her, “I don’t know?”

Lena narrows her eyes but doesn’t get to prod Kara because moments later, Kara is being pulled out from under the table by the man with a gun.

“Best wishes from Lillian Luthor,” he says, levelling his gun at Kara.

Blood rushes through Lena’s veins. _How dare my mother attack Kara!_

All she can see is the love of her life, in danger in front of a gun, about to be murdered by a man her mother sent.

Lena sees red.

Now, what she does next may be stupid…but only if she knew the full story. How was she supposed to know that Kara Danvers was Supergirl and that there was no need to take a bullet for her girlfriend?

She wasn’t supposed to know and she doesn’t know and so Lena Luthor runs forward and takes two bullets; one in the shoulder and one in the hip. It's painful.

“Lena!” Kara shouts, rushing forward.

The man looks terrified at having _shot the daughter of his employer._

Kara simply looks about ready to kill.

“Lena, hey, Lena stay with me, okay?” Kara shouts.

Except, Lena is losing too much blood way to fast and she can’t stay with her. She passes out but not before whispering, “I love you.”

This time it’s Kara who sees red. It takes approximately 1.2 seconds for Kara to knock out the man. He has many bruises and injuries.

Kara takes slight pleasure in it.

Only for a moment, though, because immediately she is calling the DEO to tell them about the situation and flying Lena’s unconscious and bleeding body to the DEO.

Kara tries to stem the bleeding but it’s just too much, _oh god it’s so much,_ and Kara is panicking. Kara flies as fast as she can with a human in her arms to the decimal.

“Alex, J’onn, help…please!” Kara stutters out when she arrives at the DEO, tears beginning to leak as she watches her love fight for her life.

Lena is taken from her by the medics and it’s a struggle for Kara to let her go. She knows there’s nothing else she can do, though. She’s done what she can. She’s done her job.

(How well she thinks she did her job is for a later discussion.)

Alex, J’onn, James, Winn, M’gann—her family—hold her and help her through as Lena is in surgery.

Surgery for _five hours._

At some points—the entire time—Kara wants to go find Lillian and destroy her, make her bleed for what she’s done to her own daughter, but Kara decides to take the other option. So, instead, Kara sits there with her family and cries and cries and prays to Rao and _cries._

Because the woman she loves— _and Rao, I haven’t told her that yet—_ is dying on a hospital gurney and she can _see it._ She watches it happen, watches Lena flatline _three times._

It’s the worst thing she has ever experienced. All because she kept a secret from Lena. That’s when J’onn and Alex let her now, Lena deserves to know she’s Supergirl if Kara wants to tell her.

Kara resolves to tell her as soon as she can.

At the end of those five hours, the doctor finally walks up to Kara and smiles tiredly, “The operation was a success. The bullets were removed with no complications and she’s in recovery right now. Actually, she’s asking for Miss. Danvers.”

Kara bolts straight into the room with superhuman speed—literally.

“Lena, thank Rao!” Kara exclaims, rushing to hug her.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Lena says and winces.

“Shoot, sorry!” Kara apologizes, pulling her arms back quickly.

Lena laughs, “It’s fine, Kara. Thank you.”

Kara smiles and looks down before looking Lena straight in the eye and demanding, “Don’t you ever do that again.”

Lena shrugs and fiddles with the blanket on top of her, “What else was I supposed to do? Let the love of my life die because of my mother?”

“I’m Supergirl!” Kara blurts before wincing at her lack of tact. “I’m Supergirl and you should never put yourself in harms way for me like that ever again because I love you and it’s unnecessary.”

“Y-you’re Supergirl.” Lena pauses and then starts giggling. “Of course you are. The universe is like that isn’t it, having a Luthor fall in love with a Super.”

“Hey, if it helps, a Super fell right back in love with that Luthor,” Kara grins.

Lena smiles back before it fades off her face, “I’m sorry about my mother.”

“Woah, hey, no, none of this is your fault,” Kara assures Lena, taking a seat beside her in the hospital bed. “You are a good person and you are not your mother and you _took a bullet for me._ This is why I love you, you are _good.”_

A tear slips down Lena’s cheek and she hurriedly wipes it away, “T-thank you, Kara. That means a lot coming from Supergirl herself.”

They smile at each other and Lena snuggles into Kara’s arm. They lie there for a few moments before Kara speaks.

“Alex is making you a full wardrobe of bulletproof clothing, by the way.”

“Kara!”

“It’s just to be safe! You _are_ kind of reckless in your heroism.”

_“Kara!”_


End file.
